Services now exist that utilize positioning data to determine nearby points of interest. As an example, Yelp™ provides information related to restaurants and/or other establishments that are near a user. Other devices and services provide similar functionality for the visually impaired user. While this functionality may be useful, there are often limitations related to information provided, as well as filtering of notices to the user.